I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless networks and, amongst other things, to seamless interworking of communication between wireless wide-area networks (WWAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and/or wireless personal area networks (WPAN).
II. Background
Electronic devices can include multiple communication protocols. For example, mobile devices have become multifunctional devices, frequently providing email, Internet access, as well as traditional cellular communication. Mobile devices can be equipped with wide area wireless connectivity, for example, utilizing either or both of the following technologies: third generation wireless or cellular systems (3G) or Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax) and other to-be-defined WWAN technologies. Meanwhile, IEEE 802.11 based WLAN connectivity is being installed in mobile devices as well. On the horizon, ultra-wideband (UWB) and/or Bluetooth-based WPAN local connectivity may also be available in mobile devices.
Other examples of multiple communication protocols in electronic devices include a laptop that may include a WPAN utilized to connect the laptop to a wireless mouse, wireless keyboard, and the like. In addition, the laptop may include a device which operates on any currently defined IEEE 802.11 protocols (IEEE 802.11a/b/g/i/e) or other to-be-defined protocols in the IEEE 802.11 family (e.g., IEEE 802.11n/s/r/p). WLAN has become popular and, for example, is being set up in both homes and enterprises for personal and business purposes. In addition, coffee shops, Internet cafes, libraries and public and private organizations utilize WLANs.
WWAN technologies are distinguished by wide area (ubiquitous) coverage and wide area deployments. However, they can suffer from building penetration losses, coverage holes and comparatively, to WLAN and WPAN, limited bandwidth. WLAN and WPAN technologies deliver very high data rates, approaching hundreds of Mbps, but coverage is typically limited to hundreds of feet in the case of WLAN and tens of feet in the case of WPAN.
The number of networks and protocols continues to increase rapidly due to demands for functionality associated with unique user demands and divergent protocols. Such disparate networks and protocols are laborious for a user to switch between and in many cases the user is trapped in a network without regard to what might be the optimal network for the user at a given time. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide for seamless transition between networks and/or protocols for optimizing and converging on the best communication protocol for the user.